The Tale of Two Slimes
by Alpha Centori
Summary: Fairy Tail gets a few more members after an encounter with an unusual creature. Warning: Lots of OC characters. Rated T for language. Might be raised to M later for possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just as a fair warning, there will be a fair amount of OC characters in this fic. Currently, I have 15 OC characters planned. This fic takes place before the time skip. As for exactly when won't matter, since it's been awhile since I've seen Fairy Tail and I don't feel like rewatching, so this story won't really follow the plot of Fairy Tail at all. I've kept you waiting long enough. Enjoy the story.**

Natsu has once again dragged Lucy out on a job. Some mysterious magic has turned the trees of a local town to life. At first they were peaceful, but one day they turned violent, attacking the town. The surviving townsfolk have evacuated and the elder had the job sent to several guilds.

"Magic Trees! I can't wait to fight them!" said Natsu as they walked along the path.

"With your Fire Magic, those trees don't stand a chance!" said Happy flying alongside Natsu.

"Why do you need my help for this anyway? You could easily do this job on your own." said Lucy walking behind them.

In the distance, an object flies towards them. Lucy is the first to spot it.

"Eh? What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Natsu, look out!"

Natsu and Lucy dodge out of the way of the yellow object headed straight for them.

"Woah! What was that thing?"

In all his years as a mage, Natsu has never had a yellow projectile coming towards him from nowhere.

The yellow projectile in question landed a few feet behind them.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy all inched closer.

Now that they got a better look at it, it had a slimy texture.

"What the heck is this thing?" said Natsu as he poked the yellow slime ball.

It jiggled and then expanded.

"What the hell?!"

The slime expanded even more and lunged onto Natsu.

"Argh! Gross!"

"Quick Natsu! Use your flames!" said Happy.

"Right!"

However, as Natsu powered up his body, he felt very weak after just a short moment.

"What? My magic isn't working."

Lucy's eyes widened. "It must be that slime. We have to get it off."

Lucy then got out one of her many Celestial Spirit keys and summoned a spirit.

"Open, gate of the bull! Taurus!"

"MOO!" said the Celestial Spirit Taurus as he was being summoned.

"Quick, Taurus! Pull that slime off of Natsu!"

"Right away, Lucy!"

However, as Taurus went to pull the slime, it changed thickness and his hand slipped right through.

"Oh no, Taurus can't get a good hold on that slime!"

Lucy tried to think of another way to get the slime off of Natsu, but as suddenly as it went on, the slime popped off and fell to the ground in a ball.

"Ugh… I'm drained." said Natsu as he collapsed.

"Natsu, are you okay?" said Happy as he flew down beside him.

"I'm fine, just really tired. That slime drained my magic. I need some fire to eat."

"We still have that slime to take care of." said Lucy.

Lucy thought about her options and they seemed limited at best. None of her Spirits could fight such a creature effectively. However, as she turned to face it, it was arranging it's body into something.

"Oh no, what now?"

The yellow slime stretched itself out and started forming letters.

"No way, this thing can communicate?" said Lucy as she stared in disbelief

 _sorry_

"It's...apologizing?"

 _low energy_

 _no choice_

 _friends?_

"Even so, Natsu's magic was drained because of this thing. Should we really trust it after it just attacked us?"

"Good enough for me, friends it is." said Natsu as Lucy widened her eyes.

 _help me_

 _find master_

"This slime must've been separated from its owner. We should probably return it." said Lucy.

The slime reformed itself into a ball and raced forward...right onto Lucy's leg.

"Eek! Disgusting! Get this thing off of me!"

"Lucy, I think it likes you." said Happy.

The slime then raced up to Lucy's shoulder.

"I guess I have a new friend. I'll have to get used to this one way or another." said Lucy with a look of disgust on her face.

"Alright! Now on to those trees… as soon as I eat some fire."

 **AN: Alright, one OC character down, at least 15 more to go. As for future chapters, I don't have a set schedule. If I feel like writing, then another chapter might be up. It all depends on my mood at the time. Please tell me what you think with a review. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Natsu and Lucy along with their companions got to the town, they were met with an unexpected sight. The remains of trees were littered throughout the town and townsfolk were cleaning them up.

They went up to the man in charge who looked to be the village elder. A short, frail old man with a bald head and long beard with a walking stick.

"Old man, what happened here?" said Natsu.

"Oh, are you youngins looking for the reward? Well, I'm sorry but you're too late. As you can see, the problem has been resolved."

"Damn, someone got here before us."

"Yes, a small group of mages. They helped clear out the trees and were off on their way. You just missed them."

"Well, looks like this trip was for nothing. So much for the reward."

"You could stay the night and help clean up the town. We'll pay you and give you a free night at the inn for your troubles."

"Thanks Old Man." said Natsu, only too happy at the thought of food.

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent helping out in various parts of town. Natsu's flames and Lucy's familiars proved to be very helpful in clearing out the remains of the battle. Their help was appreciated by the villagers to the point where a veritable feast awaited them that night.

As they sat at the table, Natsu chowing down on his 5th bowl of pasta, the village elder gave Lucy a questioning look.

"Young Miss, Pardon my inquisitiveness.. but what is this on you shoulder?" He pointed to the Slime that had covered her shoulder and hardened to form an almost crystalline shoulder guard.

"Oh, this is a creature we encountered in the forest on our way here! It was lost and asked us to help find it's master."

"I knew I saw this creature before. It's master was probably one of the mages that fought the trees. Unfortunately, I don't know where they could've gone."

"Well, I'm sure they'll eventually put up a job looking for it. We can return the slime when the job makes it's way to our guild."

"Yes, that would probably be best. Please enjoy the rest of your meal."

* * *

And so, Natsu and friends stayed the night and returned to the guild the next day.

A similar confrontation with the slime happened between Lucy and Wendy once they arrived.

"We can help put up lost pet signs." said Wendy.

"I hope this won't take too long before this thing becomes too attached to me." said Lucy, still not quite used to her new slimy shoulder guard.

"Should we give it a name?" said Wendy.

In response to this question, the slime got off of Lucy and started to spell something out.

 _lemon_

The slime, apparently named Lemon, immediately climbed back onto Lucy's shoulder.

"That little guy's pretty intelligent, isn't he?"

"Yeah, we were surprised too when it did that trick to us."

* * *

Over the next few days, several lost pet signs were put up around Magnolia. However, no one showed up for several weeks. Until one day…

A man with short, light green hair and wearing a hat looked at one of the lost pet signs.

"Well, well, well… so he's here then. At long last."

The man sighed with relief and started towards Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile, at the guild, Natsu and Gray were getting into a fight as normal. Just before Erza steps in to stop them, they both fire powerful blasts of their magic at each other.

Right as they fire, the door opens and a man with a hat walks in right in between the two blasts.

"What the hell?!"

Acting on reflex, the man threw his hat in front of him and backed up.

The hat melted and expanded into a green slime wall which then absorbed both Gray and Natsu's attacks. Once the smoke cleared, the wall turned back into the hat

The man calmly walked up to retrieve his hat as everyone stared in stunned silence.

"Feeding me as soon as I walk in? I have a feeling I'm going to like this place."

Lemon leaped from Lucy and rushed toward the man.

"Hm? Lemon!"

The man and Lemon met in an overly dramatic loving embrace.

Lucy went up to the man.

"Y-you must be Lemon's owner."

"Why yes, I am. The name's Iamas Lime."

"I'm Lucy. Lemon and Lime, huh?"

"Finally! Someone gets it."

"So, what exactly did you...do?"

"Do what?"

Iamas seemed completely oblivious to the about of people still staring at him.

"You know, with the hat...and uhh, the slime wall."

"Oh, that."

Iamas took off his hat and twirled it.

"This hat is one of my favorites. As you saw, it can morph into slime and absorb attacks. Other features however, are a secret."

He put the hat back on with a wink.

"Where'd you find Lemon anyway? That tree threw him pretty far."

"So you were with that mage group that saved that town then?"

"Wait, how'd you know about that? I just said a tree threw him and explained nothing else for comedic effect. I had a whole routine and everything."

"You planned that far ahead?!"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

"Well, we were kinda headed there to take care of the tree problem, and then this little guy came up out of nowhere."

"Good thing he was in your general direction. Now then, Lucy, I'll be off. My friends are probably worried."

Iamas turned around and promptly left the guild. Everyone in the guild was still staring, most of them probably for comedic effect at this point. Natsu was the one to break the silence.

"What the hell was that?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail didn't see the Lemon and Lime pair again for a few days, far shorter than anyone expected.

Iamas wandered through the streets with Lemon on their way to Fairy Tail.

"I wonder how long it will take them to find me. Oh, that's right, I have to come up with something to tell the guys at Fairy's Spike, or Fire Tail, or whatever it's called."

Lemon slid in front of Iamas while he was walking to relay his thoughts.

 _dead?_

"Hmm...that'll do for now. I guess we'll just say the hideout was in ruins or something and they were nowhere to be found. That way I can play it off when they finally find me."

With that decided, Lemon returned to Iamas' side and he lied in wait until someone in Fairy Tail fought near the door. Luckily for him, Natsu and Gray were soon doing their daily fighting routine near the doorway.

Almost if rehearsed, Iamas stepped through the door and repeated the scene from last time.

"This place sure does deliver. Immediate service just like last time. This place is going to be a favorite of mine."

"You?!" said Natsu after recognizing him.

"Even the same chefs?! I'm amazed."

Lemon slid across the guild to wear Lucy was and settled himself onto Lucy's shoulder.

"Ha! I see Lemon has taken a liking to you, Lily, I mean Lucy."

Lucy was speechless as she never expected to see him or Lemon again.

"So then, to make a long story short, I want to join the guild. My friends are all dead and this is the first place I could think of."

It was said in such a casual tone that the true nature of the message wasn't fully comprehended.

Someone in the distance did a spit-take and the entire guild resonated with an "Ehhhhhh?!"

' _Shit! Why did I say that so casually?'_

"Err… they're not dead per se, but…uhhh"

' _This is just making it worse. The whole thing's falling apart. Why did I agree with Lemon to say they were dead? I should've practiced my depression face. Hell with it, I'll just have to tell the truth now.'_

"Well… the truth is that I'm kinda bored fighting alongside the same people all the time. I wanted a change of pace, so I temporarily ditched them to join this guild. I'm sure they'll understand. I do this every few years."

After that misunderstanding was cleared up and a short conversation with Master Makarov, Iamas was now an official member of Fairy Tail.

' _Well, that was easier than expected. Thought I would have to pass a test or something.'_

"Hey, Iamas!"

Iamas looked over to see Natsu cracking his knuckles.

"Now that you're an official guild member, let's have a fight."

"A fight, huh? Could be interesting. Let's go."

A small crowd has already begun to form between them.

"Well, that was fast. We already have a crowd."

After they moved to a more appropriate location, both fighters stared down their opponent.

' _Wait a min...that scarf...'_

"You wouldn't happen to be Salamander would you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Natsu was clearly excited for the fight that was about to begin.

"I'm sorry, Salamander, but I give up."

The crowd of people around them, including Natsu, all dropped to the floor.

"What the hell do you mean you give up?! The fight hasn't even started!"

"I already know who's going to win."

"What? You really think you're that powerful you're just giving the match to me?"

"You misunderstand. I'm giving up because I know that I can't win."

This irked Natsu and his thirst for battle.

"You can't know if you'll win if you never try! Now face me!"

Iamas sighed.

"Alright then, Salamander. I'll humor you."

"Call me Natsu."

"Fine then, Natsu. This will be over quickly."

Iamas moved fast. In a quick movement, he flung his hat right at Natsu. In mid throw it was already changing form.

The hat expanded into its slime form and threatened to swallow up Natsu.

However, Natsu was prepared. From his encounter with Lemon, he knew he had to avoid it.

He dashed to the side and charged in between Iamas and his slime.

Iamas quickly recalled his slime and formed a wall to protect himself, but Natsu was determined to break through.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu's breath attack washed over Iamas' protective barrier. The slime seemed to be absorbing the heat. Natsu increased the power of his attack.

After the flame finally receded, the slime around Iamas was steaming.

As a result, the slime started expanding and exploded outward.

Iamas stood down and said, "This fight is over."

"What? But we barely just began."

"We both know how this will end. After I collect my slime to defend myself, you'll use more heat to punch right through it and you'll win in a single hit."

"But at the very least we could fight to the-"

"Enough, this fight is over. I'm more of a strategy guy than a fighting guy anyway."

Iamas collected his slime into his hat once more and twirled it onto his head. He then left to find a place to sleep for the night.

When they were out of sight, Lemon slid in front of him again.

 _why?_

"Why, what?"

 _hold back?_

"Simple, really. I don't want them to know my true power. Besides, it'll be fun holding back, it's never as fun if you win too easily. Also, if Natsu used his full power, I would've lost even at my own full power."

 _really?_

"Yep. Fire and slime don't mix that well."

Satisfied with this answer, Lemon slid back up to Iamas.

"Maybe we'll do a job with Lucy tomorrow. How about that, Lemon?"

Iamas could tell he made the right decision by the way his companion jumped in joy.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"Hey, Lucy!"


End file.
